


Volver a Castiel

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Episode: s12 e23 coda, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Supportive Sam, Time Travel, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Es un coda (totalmente diferente al anterior) del episodio final de la temporada 12.Dean descubre algo que Cas dejó para él antes de morir y esto lo pone en movimiento para traerlo de regreso.Ok, soy mala resumiendo porque no quiero adelantar nada, creo que ya los tags spoilean más que suficiente.





	1. Mix tape

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi equipo de Gishwhes ♥ por aguantar mis delirios y ayudarme con las fechas que no recordaba con exactitud. Y Gracias a @fridarules ♥ por hacer la beta de la idea general de este fic y por bancarme siempre! :3

 

Los primeros días parecía un duelo más. Luego de varias negociaciones con su hermano, Dean había accedido a enterrarlo, con la condición de conservar la gabardina.

Sam pensó que era una especie de cábala. Ya lo había hecho una vez. Años atrás, cuando Castiel explotó en el lago, él había guardado el viejo piloto. Ese año escapaban de los leviatanes por lo que cambiaron de vehículo periódicamente, y Dean no lo olvidó ni una vez. Lo pasó de cajuela en cajuela sin decir una palabra. Para cuando Cas regresó, lo tenía consigo y pudo devolvérselo.

Sam miró cómo su hermano revisaba el abrigo con cuidado. Encontró el teléfono celular, lo apagó y lo dejó sobre el pecho de su amigo. Siguió buscando hasta dar con un cassette negro que estaba oculto en un bolsillo interno. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, lo apretó con fuerza y lo guardó en su chaqueta.

—Cargaremos la batería y lo enterraremos con su teléfono apagado —dijo fríamente mientras doblaba la gabardina. Sam asintió en silencio —. Si despierta, no cavará para salir de la tumba. No si puedo evitarlo.

Lo sepultaron en un pequeño bosquecillo a escasos metros del bunker. No hubo funeral de cazador para Castiel.  _"No tiene sentido."_  había dicho Dean.  _"No puede regresar como fantasma, no tenía alma. ¿Cuál es el punto?"_

Luego de eso, Dean dejó de nombrarlo. No volvió a hablar de Cas, y si Sam lo mencionaba, él simplemente abandonaba el cuarto.

Transcurrieron diez días, veinte, un mes, dos, y Dean se volvía cada vez más distante y sombrío, no hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario para el caso en el que estuvieran trabajando. Y cuando no estaban cazando o investigando el modo de traer a Mary de regreso, Dean se mantenía encerrado en su habitación. Algo no iba nada bien, Sam lo sabía.

Un día a mediados de septiembre, en que estaba particularmente triste, Dean tomó el cassette de Castiel. "Las 13 mejores de Dean Zepp Traxx". Lo colocó en un viejo pasacassettes y se acostó a escucharlo. Y si estaba usando la gabardina de Cas como almohada para sentir su presencia, nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

La música del primer tema comenzó a sonar y el nudo en el centro de su pecho se apretó un poco más.

—Nop. Mala idea. Esta fue una mala idea —se reprendió a sí mismo mientras se paraba para detener la cinta.

     

Antes de tocar el botón, el sonido se detuvo. Dean se quedó inmóvil mirando el equipo. Los ruidos de una silla al moverse y de alguien ajustando su posición salieron por los parlantes.

— _Ya está grabando, llámame si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?_   —Un susurro dulce y suave.  _"Kelly"_  pensó Dean. El sonido de una puerta que se abre, se escuchan pasos y vuelve a cerrarse. Una tos ligera y áspera, aclarándose la garganta.

—Cas —susurró Dean mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

— _Hola, Dean_   —lo saludó la voz desde la grabadora y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente  —.  _Si estás escuchando esto, estoy muerto_. —El cazador se estiró un poco para alcanzar el control del volumen y lo ajustó unos puntos más alto. Tomó la gabardina de la almohada y la posó sobre su falda  —.  _Sé que estás molesto conmigo por haberme llevado a Kelly. Y que ya estabas enfadado porque no respondí el teléfono por semanas y por tomar la colt. La verdad es que no he hecho más que ponerte furioso desde hace un tiempo. Lo que te dije en tu habitación era verdad, sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien, lo que sea mejor para ti, para todos_.

Sam caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina cuando escuchó la voz apagada de Castiel. Siguió el sonido con desconfianza, sin permitirse elevar sus esperanzas, podía ser sólo la televisión. Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Dean. A través de la madera, podía escuchar a su amigo hablar.

— _Realmente espero que llegues a oír esto algún día. Guardo la esperanza de que al menos te importe lo suficiente como para que te tomes la molestia de disponer de mi recipiente_. —Dean soltó un gemido de dolor que Sam oyó claramente sobre el sonido de la grabación —.  _I_ _magino que querrás recuperar esta cinta, quizá por nostalgia, o simplemente porque era tuya desde un comienzo. Supongo que...con el tiempo, tal vez dentro de varios años, darás con ella en un cajón y la oirás._   —La voz de Castiel se escuchaba quebradiza, pero continuó hablando  —.  _Como sea, ya no importa ¿Verdad? La estás escuchando y estoy muerto._   —Hizo una pausa y Dean comenzó a pensar que la cinta se había arruinado, cuando de pronto unos sonidos ahogados le indicaron que Cas estaba llorando. Esperó a que su amigo vuelva a hablar, mientras sentía sus propias lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Finalmente Castiel se aclaró la garganta  —.  _Dean...hay algo que necesito decirte. Tal vez te parezca egoísta de mi parte que haga esto, así, de esta forma. Pero créeme que estoy pensando más en tu bien que en el mío. Como siempre. Después de todo, yo no ganaré nada con esto. Mis grandes interrogantes no serán respondidas. Dean ¿Estás sólo ahí? ¿Sam está contigo?_   —Sam cambió el peso de un pie a otro, parado en su sitio en la oscuridad frente a la puerta cerrada  —.  _Sam, sabes que eres un hermano para mi, y lo daría todo por ti sin dudarlo, pero ¿Podrías, por favor, darnos un momento?_   —Dean sopló algo parecido a una risa y enterró la cara en sus manos. Sam no se movió  —.  _Dean, me temo que no fui claro allá, en el granero de Ramiel. Debes saber esto. Escúchame con atención._   —Dean juntó las palmas de sus manos como en una plegaria, apretadas contra su boca  —.  _Te amo, Dean Winchester. No como a un hermano. Yo... estoy enamorado de ti. Desde hace tiempo_. —El cazador comenzó a llorar audiblemente ahora, y en el pasillo, como si un resorte se hubiera accionado en su interior, Sam abrió la puerta sin dudarlo, en menos de un segundo, ya estaba sentado junto a su hermano apretándolo con fuerza. La voz de Castiel hizo una pausa y luego volvió a surgir de los parlantes  —.  _Y te digo esto porque pienso que es importante que sepas que alguien te ha amado. Un ángel eligió caer por ti, y lo hubiera hecho mil veces de ser necesario. Y si yo pude hacerlo, alguien que se suponía que no estaba capacitado para sentir, entonces con toda seguridad alguien más lo hará. Estoy seguro de eso_. —Dean se había recuperado a medias y escuchaba sosteniéndose la frente, con el codo apoyado en su pierna, evitando la mirada de Sam a toda costa  —.  _Me pregunto qué estarás pensando ahora. ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? ¿Esto te enoja aún más? ¿Te sientes traicionado por mis sentimientos? ¿Por no quererte como a un amigo? ¿Como a un hermano?_   —Hubo un silencio que duró escasos segundos y luego con un hilo de voz añadió—.  _¿Sientes lo mismo por mi? ¿Acaso te importa esto?_   —Dean exhaló con fuerza mientras se escuchaba una risa nerviosa que venía desde el aparato—.  _Y aquí sí estoy siendo egoísta. No debería preguntar. No es justo para ti saber que...que no tengo idea de lo que sientes por mí. Que a veces incluso dudo de que me veas como una persona...Lo siento. Estoy siendo cruel... Pero ya estoy muerto, supongo que tengo permitido ser un poco cruel_. —Dean murmuró  _"Idiota"_  mientras negaba con la cabeza  —.  _Espero no haber muerto en vano, y que mi sacrificio haya servido de algo. Haber sido útil al menos una vez más..._ —Se escuchó cómo suspiraba y por un momento sólo se oyó la cinta del cassette moverse  —.  _Me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor de intentar besarte. Al menos de esa forma hubiera tenido respuestas. Pero no quería "poner en riesgo" nuestra amistad_. —Cas rió desde la distancia y Dean pudo imaginarlo haciendo las comillas en el aire, tan claramente como si lo estuviese mirando—.  _¿Qué idiota verdad? Como si no la hubiera puesto en peligro desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, robándote, mintiendo... Un simple beso no hubiera hecho la diferencia... Supongo que jamás lo sabré_. —Una vez más se hizo silencio por varios segundos  —.  _Dije que hacía esto por ti, y terminé haciéndolo por mí. Mis disculpas, Dean._   —El ruido de la silla regresó y luego un  _tac_ y la música de Led Zeppelin volvió a sonar. Dean estiró un brazo para apagar la música, pero cuando el botón de pausa falló dos veces seguidas, él simplemente tomó el estéreo y lo arrojó a sus pies con un gruñido.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó. Luego clavó los codos en sus muslos para presionarse los ojos con los talones de las manos. Sam se había quedado muy quieto a su lado al ver su reacción.

     

—Dean... No te enfades con él —arriesgó tocando tentativamente el hombro de Dean —. Él sólo...  —Dean levantó la cabeza y miró a Sam confundido, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Sam guardó silencio.

—¿Que no me enfade?... Sammy... no estoy enfadado. No con  _él_. —Su labio inferior temblaba mientras hablaba. Sam lo miró con detenimiento, notó que lo que cubría parte de sus piernas no era una manta como había creído en un comienzo, si no que era el piloto de Castiel, y recordó el cassette negro que Dean había tomado el día en que Cas murió. Dean comenzó a secar sus lágrimas, y Sam, mientras tanto, se inclinó y tomó la cinta de la grabadora. Era la misma, ahora podía leer la etiqueta. Una cinta de mezclados —. S-si estoy enfadado con alguien es  _conmigo_ , hermano. —El cazador bajó la cabeza para mirarse las manos con impotencia —. No puedo creer que el idiota  _no lo supiera_.

—¿Dean?... —Sam alzó las cejas, aún procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. En cuanto Dean vio el cassette, se lo quitó de las manos y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos —. ¿Le hiciste una cinta de mezclados? —preguntó incrédulo ya sabiendo la respuesta, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que su hermano había dicho —. ¿A qué te refieres con que  _no lo supiera_? —Dean suspiró dramáticamente, exasperado por tener que explicar lo que era, claramente, obvio.

—¿De verdad no sabes de qué estoy hablando, Sam? Eres un tipo inteligente, tú puedes con esto —dijo recogiendo el equipo de música, que afortunadamente no se había averiado. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación —. Necesito un trago.

—Dean, aguarda. —Dean se detuvo y volteó a mirar a su hermano —. ¿Estás diciéndome que  _estabas enamorado de Castiel_? —preguntó haciendo énfasis en las palabras como si eso les diera más sentido. Dean soltó una pequeña risa apagada.

—Diablos. No, Sammy. —Sam lo miró aún más confundido. Dean tomó aire, cerró los ojos y alzando las cejas dijo —. Te estoy diciendo que  _estoy_  enamorado de Cas. Aún lo estoy. —Su labio inferior volvió a temblar y optó por guardar silencio. Sam, en el fondo, ya lo sabía, pero la situación lo tomó por sorpresa, jamás imaginó que su hermano se lo diría. Ni siquiera creía que Dean lo tuviera asumido de manera consciente. Sam estaba convencido de que Dean se engañaba a sí mismo, pensaba que él realmente se creía su propio discurso de  _somos familia, somos hermanos_.

Sam nunca pensó que Dean estuviera listo para salir del closet. No ahora, no así. Tal vez en el  _futuro._

—¿Me estás escuchando? Te estoy abriendo mi corazón aquí, y tú estas con la mirada perdida pensando en quién sabe qué. —Sam sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que su hermano estaba diciendo al tiempo que murmuró "Discúlpame" —. ¡Ja! Eres increíble. Toda la vida exigiéndome que te hable de mis sentimientos, que comparta contigo... Y el maldito día que te digo que soy bisexual y que estoy enamorado de nuestro amigo muerto, tú te pones a pensar en otra cosa —Dean soltó con furia las palabras de reclamo. Tenía ganas de romper algo más. Pensó darle un puñetazo a la pared, pero se arrepintió y terminó cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago.

—No, Dean, aguarda. Escúchame —rogó levantando una mano para apaciguarlo. Dean estaba herido y enfadado, y a punto de llorar nuevamente —. Sí estaba escuchando lo que decías. Es sólo que... tuve una idea.

—¿A qué te refieres con una idea?

—Ya sabes, una jaqueca con imágenes —bromeó Sam. Dean lo miró con cara de asesino y murmuró con voz ronca  _"No estoy para bromas idiotas."_  La sonrisa tímida de Sam se diluyó y movió ligeramente la cabeza, antes de volver a hablar se aclaró la garganta —. Ok, de acuerdo. Mira. Estaba pensando que no creía que estuvieras listo para salir del closet —comenzó a explicar y Dean apretó la mandíbula ofendido por el comentario —. ¡Aguarda! Tengo un punto, lo juro. Te decía que pensaba que lo harías tal vez en el futuro, no ahora, no parecía el momento. Y eso me recordó al hechizo del abuelo Henry. —Dean frunció el ceño y lo miró desorientado —. Ya sabes, el hechizo de viajes en el tiempo, donde  _sales del closet_  para viajar. —Dean hizo una pequeña "o" con la boca pero seguía sin entender a qué venía con todo esto y porqué estaban hablando de hechizos cuando él estaba haciendo una confesión importante aquí. Sam apretó los dientes viendo lo molesto que seguía su hermano. Era evidente que no estaba siguiendo su línea de pensamiento.  _Al grano_  entonces —. Y recordé que lo modificamos para el hijo de Crowley... —Al parecer las piezas comenzaron a acomodarse en la cabeza de Dean y poco a poco su expresión se fue ablandando.

—¿El hechizo de viaje en el tiempo que  _rastrea el amor_? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Dean miró con intensidad a su hermano, los brazos aún cruzados sobre su estómago y los hombros temblando ligeramente. Sam asentía sonriendo —. Crees que puedo u-usarlo para prevenir a C-Cas.


	2. Demasiado Pronto

 

—Tenemos todo lo necesario para el hechizo —confirmó Sam repasando la lista de ingredientes. Pluma de ángel, lágrimas de dragón, arenas del tiempo... —. Sólo falta la  _sangre casta_. Podemos usar el conjuro de purificación con algo de tu sangre, ya sabemos que eso funciona. —Pero el cazador no necesitaba tantas explicaciones, y ya se encontraba cortando la palma de su mano sobre un recipiente.

Cuando Sam tuvo todo listo, dibujó con la sangre de Dean el símbolo correspondiente en la puerta de la despensa de la biblioteca. No era un closet muy grande, pero había suficiente espacio para una persona de pie, con eso bastaría.

—Modifiqué ligeramente el hechizo para que el efecto se prolongue unas tres horas, con eso debería bastar para que hables con Castiel y puedas regresar sin problemas —dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos. Dean parecía más preocupado por otras cuestiones y miraba pensativo el dibujo en la madera.

—¿Cómo sé a qué día me llevará? —preguntó de pronto.

—Lo siento, eso no lo sé. Este hechizo es bastante impredecible. Se supone que rastrea el amor, así que yo diría... ¿a algún punto en el pasado en que ambos sentían amor por el otro? —Dean lo pensó por un momento, sonaba lógico. ¿Qué tan atrás podría ser eso? ¿Desde cuándo Cas lo había amado? Castiel dijo " _desde hace tiempo_ ". El cazador pensó que quizá sólo serían unos meses, con suerte un año. ¿Tal vez desde que fue humano? Dean no se atrevía siquiera a soñar con que hiciera tanto tiempo. De todas formas, lo mejor era que sólo lo lleve unos meses atrás, de esa forma no debería explicar demasiado, y, por otro lado, así no sería una espera tan larga para Cas.

—¿Estás listo? —Dean asintió con firmeza —. Intenta no modificar la línea de tiempo, Dean. No sabemos qué podría pasar si haces demasiados cambios —le rogó Sam. "Lo sé, lo sé" dijo Dean entre dientes —. Ven aquí —le ordenó extendiendo los brazos. Dean revoleó los ojos dramáticamente, pero se entregó al abrazo sin poner resistencia —. Ten cuidado, imbécil —le dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un golpecito con el puño en un hombro. Dean rió por lo bajo y respondió "Perra." Luego se volteó y volvió a mirar la puerta del armario. Sacudió los hombros para liberar algo de tensión y dijo "Hagámoslo."

En cuanto Dean se puso en posición, Sam comenzó a leer el conjuro en enoquiano.

—Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh... Kah-nee-lah...  —Apenas terminó de pronunciar las palabras, el símbolo de sangre comenzó a brillar, pasando de rojo oscuro a un naranja intenso y una luz blanca cegadora comenzó a emanar desde el interior del closet. Sam le indicó con la cabeza a su hermano que ya podía avanzar. Dean abrió la puerta, miró a su hermano por última vez, y le sonrió antes de desaparecer en el resplandor.

—¡Tres horas! ¡¡Recuérdalo!! —le gritó el hombre de letras, no muy seguro de si Dean alcanzó a oírlo.

Dean se encontró en una estancia blanca que no parecía tener paredes ni suelo, pero sin embargo podía caminar con normalidad. Una sensación de irrealidad lo envolvía. Se concentró en Castiel, cerró los ojos y dejó fluir sus sentimientos por él. Si el hechizo rastrea el amor, seguramente debería usarlo como brújula. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo ver adelante, en la distancia, una puerta que antes no estaba allí, atravesó el pasillo insustancial y cuando extendió la mano, se abrió por sí sola.

En la oscuridad de la noche, una vieja cabina telefónica se iluminó de pronto. La puerta de vidrio se abrió y desde la luz blanca de su interior, Dean salió disparado como si lo hubieran pateado.

Cuando logró frenar el envión y recuperó el equilibrio, se enderezó y miró hacia atrás. La caceta vidriada seguía brillando tanto que era imposible ver algo más allá de la entrada.

—¿Pero que demoni...? ¿Un teléfono público? —dijo desconcertado. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba junto a la ruta. Una lluvia muy delgada estaba cayendo y el alumbrado de la acera se reflejaba en el pavimento. A unos treinta metros de él, bajo un farol, un hombre con una larga gabardina esperaba de pie.

—Cas... —soltó Dean con un hilo de voz. A la distancia pudo ver cómo el ángel fruncía el ceño y giraba la cabeza en su dirección. Dean sintió un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar con fuerza antes de poder gritar —. ¡CASTIEL! —Para cuando terminó de pronunciar el nombre, ya se encontraba a escasos pasos, había corrido hasta allí sin darse cuenta. Saltó el último medio metro que los separaba y se colgó de sus hombros, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras repetía una y otra vez  _CasCasCasCas_ como si se tratara de un mantra.

Castiel no le devolvió el abrazo. Sus brazos seguían colgando a sus lados y estaba tenso, Dean podía sentirlo. Cuando finalmente lo soltó y miró al ángel a los ojos, Castiel lo miraba de una manera extraña. Ese no era Cas, no  _su Cas_ , no del todo. Lo miró con cuidado, tenía el viejo piloto y la corbata azul. Dean apretó sus sienes para no llorar. Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y entrecerró los ojos de forma inquisitiva.

—Dean, ¿Qué haces aquí? —El cazador suspiró —. ¿De qué año vienes? —preguntó tranquilo.

—Yo... del 2017, Cas —Dean evitaba volver a encontrarse con su mirada, si lo hacía lloraría, estaba seguro de eso. Alzó la vista al cielo y suspiró nuevamente —. ¿E-este es el 2009, verdad?

—Así es. —Castiel notó lo incómodo que se veía el cazador, pensó que tal vez se debía a la escaza distancia entre ambos, pero había sido Dean quien puso esa distancia. Analizó la situación en una fracción de segundo y llegó a la conclusión de que con una probabilidad del 98% él sería más afectuoso y demostrativo en el año 2017, y que la falta de reacción a la interacción de Dean era el motivo de su malestar. Optó entonces por su máxima demostración de afecto actual, y extendió el brazo derecho para posar su mano en el hombro izquierdo del hombre —. ¿Qué te trae a este año? —quiso saber. Dean miró la mano de su amigo, se sentía cálida a través de las capas de ropa y tuvo que contener la urgencia de apoyar su mejilla en ella. Respiró con dificultad y finalmente volvió a mirar a la cara a Castiel.

—No pretendía venir a este año. Yo... necesitaba hablar contigo. Pero no  _contigo._ —Cas frunció levemente las cejas intentando descifrar lo que intentaba decirle —. Quiero decir, no con tu  _yo_  de 2009; pretendía viajar sólo unos meses al pasado. Hablar con Cas de mi año. ¿Entiendes? —. explicó Dean. Castiel hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza murmurando "Comprendo, Dean."

—¡Maldición! Es demasiado pronto. No puedo hacerte esto —protestó y esta vez no pudo seguir reteniendo la primer lágrima y ésta rodó por su mejilla. Castiel miró con curiosidad la pequeña gota de agua deslizándose hasta la barbilla de su amigo. Finalmente, soltó su hombro y, partiendo desde ese punto, un escalofrío recorrió a Dean hasta los pies.

—¿A qué te refieres con demasiado pronto? —Dean apretó los labios y luego los lamió antes de volver a hablar.

—A-algo sucede en 2017. Algo te sucede. —Dean tragó con fuerza —. Algo le sucede a  _mi Cas_. Pero no eres tú... Es muy pronto... Faltan tantos años... No puedo... —Estaba balbuceando, lo sabía, no podía evitarlo. Finalmente tenía a Castiel nuevamente, ahí, enfrente suyo, pero no era  _su Castiel_ , nada de lo que le dijera tendría sentido para  _este_  Castiel.

—Dean, dime ¿Qué me sucede en 2017? —Dean comenzó a negar enérgicamente. No, no era correcto, no podía decírselo con ocho años de anticipación, eso era cruel —. Dean —repitió Castiel demandante, pero Dean siguió reusándose a hablar. Entonces el ángel alzó una mano y tomó al cazador por las mejillas con firmeza —. ¡Dean! Habla, ahora —dijo con voz de mando. Dean dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

—Había olvidado que hacías eso —dijo frotándose las mejillas cuando Castiel lo liberó —. Mira, no creo que deba decírtelo, falta tanto t... —Pero no pudo terminar la oración, el ángel lo interrumpió.

—¿Estoy muerto, verdad? ¿Eso es lo que me sucede en 2017? —preguntó inexpresivo. Dean lo miraba y no podía creer que fuera el mismo hombre. Este tipo estaba tan... entero. Era un guerrero de carácter firme y recto, prácticamente sin emociones, parado ahí estoicamente, preguntando sobre su propia muerte. Dean bajó la cabeza y asintió. Más lágrimas fueron a parar al suelo —. Ya he muerto una vez, Dean. Y aquí estoy —dijo intentando que sus palabras suenen como un consuelo, buscando la mirada del cazador. Los ojos verdes de Dean estaban oscuros e inyectados de sangre.

—Y morirás varias veces más. Lo siento —dijo tratando de contener el llanto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es tan especial esta vez? ¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?

—Esta vez... es definitiva. No puedo revertirlo. Tus... t-tus alas se quemaron...moriste en frente mío y yo-yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. —Castiel lo miraba consternado, estaba seguro de que  _su Dean_  no lloraría de esa manera su muerte.  _"Está bien, Dean."_  La voz grave y áspera del ángel hizo que Dean cruzara los brazos sobre su pecho, apretándose con fuerza —. No, no está bien. Yo no estoy bien. Te necesito. Lo lamento —respondió sin fuerzas.

—Yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué necesitas? Puedo viajar a tu tiempo y luchar a tu lado —dijo Castiel con determinación.

—No, no estás entendiendo. —El labio inferior de Dean temblaba mientras hablaba. Era demasiado pronto para soltar esto sobre Castiel pero la mirada penetrante del ángel lo obligaba a continuar —. No necesito un arma. Necesito a mi amigo. Te extraño. E-extraño a  _mi Castiel_. ¿Comprendes? —Castiel parpadeó confundido mientras inclinaba lentamente la cabeza una vez más. Al menos eso no había cambiado. Una pequeña sonrisa se encendió en los labios de Dean, y se limpió las lágrimas —. No debería estar aquí. Es muy pronto para ti. El hechizo no salió como esperaba. No entiendo porqué.

—¿Por qué dices que es muy pronto para mí? —Dean dudó por un momento y luego dijo "Aún no estás listo para saberlo. Se suponía que el conjuro me llevaría al momento justo. Pero algo no resultó bien." Castiel comenzaba a exasperarse —. Dean, habla de una vez. Yo decidiré si es muy pronto o no para mí —dijo mirándolo con intensidad.

—Podría alterar la línea de tiempo. Es peligroso...

—Nada se alterará. Dime. ¿Por qué es muy pronto? ¿Por qué falló el hechizo? ¿Por qué estás aquí Dean? —Castiel lo miraba expectante.

—Yo debía viajar unos meses atrás y advertirte. Pedirte que lo evites. —Castiel asintió con la cabeza alentándolo para que continúe hablando —. El he-hechizo que usé, se suponía que debía dejarme en una fecha donde ambos estemos... emm... El-el hechizo... —Dean sentía la boca seca y sus orejas ardían. Tragó con esfuerzo y mirando hacia cualquier parte en lugar de los ojos de Cas, dijo finalmente —. Usé un hechizo que rastrea el amor. —Se mojó los labios nervioso. Castiel se mantuvo en silencio, sin ninguna reacción visible —. Se suponía que debía dejarme en un punto en que ambos estuviéramos... ya sabes... enamorados —articuló las palabras pero no estaba seguro de haber hablado en voz alta, no del todo, pero Castiel asintió tranquilo, con el ceño fruncido. Dean se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a continuar hablando, ya no había vuelta atrás —. Pero en lugar de eso, me envió aquí. Aquí y ahora —dijo mirando a su alrededor.  _"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué pasa aquí y ahora?"_  La voz del ángel estaba serena, pero en sus ojos había algo más, cierta ferocidad. Voraz. Dean le mantuvo la mirada, sin comprender su significado. Volvió a mojarse los labios antes de continuar —. Esta es la noche en que me enamoro de ti.

—Dean —dijo Castiel con firmeza, y alzando una ceja añadió —. No es demasiado pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya saben qué día de 2009 es? ¿No es cierto que ese es el día en que Dean se enamoró de Cas?


	3. Ocho años en un parpadeo

Dean miró al ángel con los ojos desorbitados sin poder creer lo que éste le estaba diciendo. Intentó hablar, quería preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero las palabras no pasaban más allá de su garganta. Castiel analizó la reacción del cazador y supo, con sólo mirarlo, lo que Dean necesitaba saber.

—Toqué tu alma en el infierno. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tomó llegar a amarte, Dean? ¿Realmente piensas que, con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos hasta ahora, todavía es  _demasiado pronto_? —Dean podía sentir sus palpitaciones en los oídos y respiraba con dificultad —. Dean, aunque hubieras viajado en el tiempo al mismísimo momento en que salías de la tumba, aún así no sería demasiado pronto, no para mí al menos. Te amo... desde hace tiempo —concluyó Cas inclinando la cabeza, con una sonrisa delicada formándose en el costado de su boca. Una fuerte sensación de irrealidad inundó a Dean y sintió que sus rodillas cedían un poco, todo le daba vueltas y pensó que se desmayaría. Se llevó una mano a la frente, respiró profundamente y parpadeó varias veces antes de lograr articular un suave "¿Qué tu _qué_?". Cas, antes de responder, se apresuró a sostenerlo por el brazo para asegurarse de que siga en pie.

—Ya me oíste, Dean. Ahora dime qué debo hacer en 2017. ¿Cómo evito mi muerte? —dijo tranquilamente.

El cazador le explicó lo mejor que pudo la situación, intentando revelar el mínimo posible de detalles. Castiel escuchaba con atención, memorizándolo todo. Dean le dijo que debía seguir el plan, estaban enfrentando nuevamente a Lucifer, en una realidad alterna, y Cas debía mantenerse de este lado del portal, alejarse de ahí, debía quedarse con Kelly, una mujer que estaba dando a luz en una cabaña cercana. Castiel no necesitaba saber desde ahora que el que estaba naciendo era el nefilim más poderoso que haya existido, y que debido a que Cas no estaba asistiendo el parto, éste se dio a la fuga cuando Sam fue a buscarlo.

—Por nada del mundo debes volver a entrar por el portal detrás de nosotros. ¿Me entiendes? —le pidió Dean sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Cas frunció el ceño. No estaba convencido de eso, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ellos estén en semejante peligro. Iba a quejarse pero el cazador no se lo permitió —. No, escúchame Cas. Nosotros estaremos bien, siempre lo estamos. Si vuelves a entrar ahí, Lucifer te matará al regresar al lago. Prométeme que seguirás el plan. Por favor. —Dean sintió su voz quebrarse mientras hablaba. Su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar sin control y estaba seguro de que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento  —.  _Te lo ruego_   —suplicó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Castiel se tragó sus protestas y asintió en silencio. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, ensombreciendo su mirada. Dean lo notó de inmediato —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Dean, ¿Qué tal si sigo el plan, hago todo como debería, y aún así, muero? ¿Qué tal si es mi destino morir ese día? —El rostro de Dean se contorsionó con dolor y dejó caer sus brazos, no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Entonces regresaré y volveremos a intentarlo. Cambiaremos el plan... —dijo Dean con desesperación.

—No —Castiel lo detuvo cortante —. Detente, Dean. ¿Cuántas veces has venido? ¿Esta es la primera vez? —preguntó con una mirada penetrante. Casi parecía enfadado y Dean se quedó mirándolo con la boca entreabierta sin terminar de entender su actitud. Hipnotizado por el azul gélido en los ojos del ángel, apenas logró sisear un frágil  _"ssi"_  como respuesta. Cas volvió a relajarse y movió la cabeza aprobándolo. Cuando volvió a buscar la mirada de Dean, todo en él se había dulcificado. Tomó al cazador por los hombros, y deslizó suavemente sus manos hacia arriba, subiendo por su cuello hasta dar con su mandíbula, y ahí las dejó, su piel apenas rozando la del cazador. Dean sintió un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo, su respiración se volvió irregular y sus pupilas se dilataron. Estaba seguro de que Castiel iba a besarlo. Demonios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera, pero en lugar de eso, Cas volvió a hablar —. Escúchame bien. No regresaras otra vez. Pase lo que pase, no volverás. —Dean suspiró intentando contener el llanto, pero una lágrima logró escaparse y rodó por su mejilla —. Te prometo que haré lo que me pides, seguiré el plan. Me mantendré lejos del portal y asistiré el parto como debería haber hecho desde el comienzo. Pero si aún así, haciendo todo como debía, muero, no regresarás.

—P-pero Cas... —intentó disuadirlo Dean.

—No, Dean. ¿Qué pasaría si muero, regresas aquí, y vuelvo a morir? ¿Cuántas veces lo intentarás? ¿Diez? ¿Cien? No. No quiero que desperdicies tu vida viajando en el tiempo para intentar salvarme. —Dean soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y apoyó el peso de su cabeza en una de las manos de Castiel. Con la otra mano, Cas acarició delicadamente su mejilla —. Dime algo, Dean. —El hombre abrió los ojos y lo miró esperando la pregunta —. En 2017... nosotros ¿estamos juntos? —Dean tragó con dificultad y se enderezó antes de responder. "No, Cas." Dijo quedamente —. Pero, ¿ha habido algo entre nosotros? —Dean negó en silencio. Cas se quedó pensativo por un momento. Había comenzado a llover nuevamente, ahora con más fuerza que antes, y las gotas gruesas de agua se veían con claridad a través del haz de luz sobre sus cabezas. Dean comenzaba a temblar. Al notarlo, Castiel retiró sus manos, y el cazador sintió como si hubiera llegado el invierno de pronto. Cerró los ojos y estaba empezando a tiritar cuando el roce de una tela sobre sus hombros lo alertó. Cas lo había cubierto con su gabardina. Aún estaba sosteniéndola por las solapas y el cazador no pudo evitar sonreír. " _Qué cliché_ " pensó, y sonrió un poco más —. Hace unos días me llevaste a un centro de iniquidad —soltó Castiel.

—Oh, el burdel —rió Dean —. Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó intrigado.

—Yo no... —Cas dejó morir las palabras en su boca. De pronto se mostraba tímido, como aquella vez —. ¿Sabes si yo he... mmm...? —Dean no necesitaba que complete la pregunta, sopló una risa apagada y asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Fue... alguien importante para mí? —Esta vez la pregunta lo sorprendió. El  _con quién_  no había parecido relevante antes, Cas simplemente se había acostado con la primera chica que quiso estar con él. No se lo había planteado demasiado, incluso después de que April lo mató, Castiel sólo se mostró interesado en la experiencia, no en la persona.

—No... ella... fue algo de una noche. No fue importante —dijo Dean intentando revelar lo mínimo indispensable para evitar problemas con la línea de tiempo. Cas respondió un "Oh" y volvió a quedarse pensativo. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a mirar a Dean.

—¿Sabes si hubo alguien más? —preguntó.

—Estee... que yo sepa...mm...No sé si debo darte detalles, Cas. Podría alterar algo...  —Quiso evitar seguir por ese camino, no quería pensar en eso, en las personas que sí estuvieron con Cas, aunque sólo hayan sido besos, era más de lo que él había conseguido. "Dime. No cambiaré nada. Todo seguirá igual." Prometió el ángel. Dean suspiró antes de hablar —. De acuerdo. Ok. Que yo sepa, tu primer beso fue con un demonio. —Castiel abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era impensable —. No aguarda, en su defensa, ella, al final, f-fue buena, una aliada. Y-yo creo que fue i-importante para ti —dijo con la voz entrecortada, recordando la forma en que Cas trataba a Meg —. No sé qué sentías por ella, pero creo que fue importante —añadió mordiéndose el labio. "¿Alguien más?" preguntó Castiel tragando con fuerza. Dean lo pensó por un momento. Hubo un tiempo en que Cas había estado casado, pero eso había ocurrido durante los meses en que Castiel sufría amnesia, y no recordaba nada de su vida. Cuando recuperó su memoria, no volvió a hablar de ella jamás. No pareció importante decírselo ahora —. Había un ángel, Hannah, que siempre estaba contigo, pero no sé si sucedió algo con ella. No, no lo sé, lo siento.  —Cas asintió en silencio.

—Dean, quiero pedirte un favor —dijo seriamente. Apretó los labios hasta formar una línea mientras pensaba cómo continuar. Finalmente, alzó una ceja y miró a Dean con firmeza —. No cambiaré nada del futuro. Haré todo como se supone que debo hacer, la línea temporal no se alterará. Pero hay detalles que son irrelevantes. —Dean lo miraba confundido —. Pequeños aspectos que sólo me conciernen a mí y que de ninguna manera afectarán el curso de la historia.   —Castiel le mantuvo la mirada un momento y luego desplazó la vista hacia la boca del cazador.  _"¿A qué te refieres Cas?"_  preguntó con un hilo de voz —. Besaré a ese demonio como se supone que lo haga. Pero no es necesario que sea el primer beso. No cambiaría nada que sea el segundo o el décimo, es sólo un beso. —Dean volvió a sentir que le costaba respirar. La lluvia caía perezosa y constante sobre ellos, y las gruesas gotas se acumulaban en sus pestañas nublándole la vista —. Lo mismo sucede con la otra chica. Dices que ella no era importante. Si puedo elegir, prefiero que la primera vez, al menos, sea importante. —Cas sonreía tímidamente y la luz no le permitía asegurarlo, pero Dean habría jurado que Castiel se había sonrojado.  _"¿Cas?"_  preguntó el hombre en un susurro apenas audible —. Dean... si es mi destino morir esa noche, entonces jamás habremos estado juntos —concluyó el ángel con voz ronca.

—La...la línea d-de tiempo... —intentó protestar Dean.

—Dean —lo silenció Castiel con determinación —. A partir de este día sabré lo que sientes por mí. Durante  _ocho años._ Y cabe la posibilidad de que a pesar de toda mi voluntad de sobrevivir, fallezca el 18 de mayo de 2017. —Dean lo escuchaba con dificultad, su atención pasaba del azul profundo de sus ojos a sus labios, y todo lo que Castiel estaba diciendo era realmente inútil. Ya lo había convencido desde el  _"si puedo elegir..."_ —. Esta podría ser nuestra única posibilidad de estar junt- —Castiel no pudo terminar su sentencia. Como el excelente cazador que es, Dean había atacado sin ser visto. En un solo movimiento, había sorteado la distancia que los separaba. Con ambas manos sostuvo la cabeza del ángel por detrás. Tomado por sorpresa, fue fácil arrastrarlo en su dirección. Cuando Castiel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Dean ya llevaba varios segundos besándolo con entusiasmo, enterrando los dedos en su cabello mojado. Dean dio un paso al frente como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitieron, aún nervioso, todavía con un miedo irracional al rechazo zumbando en su cabeza. Entonces lo sintió, los brazos de Cas lo rodeaban. Castiel le devolvía el beso. Sus cuerpos se juntaron hasta no quedar espacio entre ellos. El ángel deslizó una mano a lo largo de su columna hasta llegar a la nuca de Dean y el beso mutó. Pasó de lentas y delicadas caricias a algo más urgente, y con un pequeño gemido que parecía más un gruñido, Castiel profundizó el contacto. El cazador sintió una corriente de gracia fluir por su cuerpo recorriéndolo por completo y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron. Pudo diferenciar con certeza el olor de la lluvia del perfume natural del ángel, que siempre le había parecido similar al ozono, y ahora se sentía tan distinto. Distinguió con claridad la piel sedosa de los labios de Cas contra los suyos, la barba de dos días de su amigo que rozaba su barbilla, los dedos fuertes y gentiles que sostenían su cabeza y su pecho, y entonces notó que las gotas de agua habían dejado de estrellarse en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y ya no se encontraban al costado de la ruta.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Dean mirando a su alrededor. Estaban parados junto a la puerta cerrada de un cuarto de motel, iluminado sólo con el resplandor que se colaba por la ventana. Volvió la vista nuevamente hacia el ángel en sus brazos. Cas lo observaba, sus ojos parecían negros y feroces, y el cazador pensó que parecía una fiera mirando a su presa. Contuvo el aliento, de pronto consiente de la poderosa criatura que era Castiel. El ángel parpadeó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se inclinó y lo besó al costado de la boca. Dean exhaló. Una nueva oleada de gracia lo recorrió eliminando por completo el agua de lluvia que lo había empapado. El frío que calaba sus huesos había desaparecido, pero Dean seguía temblando.

—Cas yo...  —intentó volver a poner en funcionamiento su cerebro. El hechizo se agotaría. Esta no era una buena idea.

—Ssshh  —Cas siseó deslizando sus labios hasta volver a encontrarse con los de Dean. El cazador soltó un pequeño gemido en protesta, pero sólo consiguió que Castiel lo besara con más intensidad. Empujó con su cuerpo a Dean hasta atraparlo contra la puerta, presionándolo contra la superficie. Dean volvió a gemir y por un momento perdió el control de sus manos. Pudo sentir como una de ellas abandonó su sitio en la cintura del ángel y se desplazó por voluntad propia hacía abajo, hasta dar con la redondez del trasero de Cas y allí se quedó, aferrándose con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Aguarda. ¡Aguarda! —rogó Dean cuando logró hilar sus pensamientos. Castiel apartó unas pulgadas la cara para mirarlo y Dean se lamió los labios como suele hacer cuando está nervioso —. Cas, escucha. E-el hechizo... —comenzó a explicar, pero estaba tardando demasiado, así que el ángel cansado de esperar, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello y luego de regreso hacia detrás de su oreja. Dean tuvo que poner todo su poder de concentración para terminar lo que estaba diciendo —. E-es importante, Cas —logró añadir, a lo que el otro respondió  _"mmm"_ sin detenerse. Dean tragó con fuerza —. El hechizo sólo dura tres horas. De-debo regresar antes de que se agote. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado —consiguió decir finalmente.

—Una hora, cuarenta y dos minutos, treinta y siete segundos —dijo Castiel sin apartar los labios de la piel del cazador —. Aún te queda una hora, diecisiete minutos y veintitrés segundos —añadió rozando suavemente el cuello de Dean con los dientes, y éste sólo dejó salir un  _"Oh"_  en respuesta. Castiel volvió a alzar la vista, esbozando una sonrisa muy diferente a cualquiera que Dean hubiera visto antes, tan...  _sensual_. El cazador estaba seguro de que se había quedado mirándolo embobado, cuando Cas volvió a hablar —. Luego de eso, debo esperar otros diez minutos para que sea la hora de traer a  _mi Dean_.

Dean lo miró confundido por un momento y luego recordó. Cas estaba esperando cuatro horas para que el Dean de 2009 durmiera. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Oh, claro —dijo finalmente. Se quedó pensando por un momento y Cas comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza su rostro, recorriendo las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos. Marcas que no existían en el Dean de 2009 —. Oye, Cas. —Buscó su mirada antes de continuar hablando y Castiel lo miró atentamente —. No puedes decirle nada de esto, ¿entiendes verdad? —preguntó Dean con dolor, no era justo para Castiel, pero no sabían qué sucedería si cambiaban algo así.

—Por supuesto, Dean. —Dean susurró  _"Lo siento"_ , pero el ángel le sonrió —. Está bien. Puedo con esto. Ocho años es un parpadeo para mí, Dean —le aseguró tranquilo y volvió a besarlo con ternura.

En escasos segundos la intensidad fue en escala ascendente, pasando de delicadas caricias a besos más apresurados y cargados de pasión. Cuando finalmente Dean sintió la cadera del ángel presionar contra la suya, buscó su mirada y esa voracidad que había visto en él antes había regresado. El cazador comenzó entonces a soltar el nudo de la corbata de Castiel y éste miró el movimiento inclinando la cabeza. De pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, escuchó un batir de alas, y cuando pudo enfocar nuevamente, yacía sobre la cama del cuarto de motel, atrapado bajo el cuerpo del ángel.

Dean continuó desvistiéndolo entre besos. Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón de Cas, y luego comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la suya. A partir de ese punto, el tiempo pareció moverse más rápido y a la vez, ralentizado. Usando su gracia, Castiel lo desnudó en una fracción de segundo. Al cazador le tomó un momento adaptarse a la idea de estar tan expuesto, pero Cas comenzó a cubrirlo de besos, desde el pecho, sobre su corazón y de regreso por su garganta, pasando por su boca, hasta sus párpados, y Dean se dejó llevar.

Hicieron el amor en la oscuridad, sin prisa, saboreando cada instante que compartían, con la incertidumbre de lo que les esperaba agazapada en sus mentes, fusionados en un cálido abrazo que Dean hubiera querido que continuara por siempre. Pero todo llega a su fin, ambos lo sabían, y de todas formas, no contaban con demasiado tiempo. Dean sintió que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban. El ángel entre sus piernas parecía irradiar electricidad y las luces del cuarto, que estaban apagadas, comenzaron a parpadear descontroladamente. Dean alzó la vista y Castiel lo miraba con los ojos iluminados y las sombras de sus alas se extendían de pared a pared. Cas bajó los párpados hasta que sus ojos sólo fueron dos delgadas líneas de luz y se inclinó para besar a su humano con dulzura.

—Te amo —murmuró. Como pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo por poner en funcionamiento su cerebro nuevamente, Dean respondió  _"Ídem"._

Dean estaba usando el pecho de Castiel como almohada, escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras Cas le dibujaba pequeños círculos con las puntas de sus dedos en la espalda. Llevaban varios minutos así, sólo abrazados en la cama, cuando Dean rió inesperadamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa divertida, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

—Acabo de darme cuenta. Usaste mi propia jugada en mi contra —rió, plantando un beso en el pecho del ángel. Éste lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, aún sin entender —. Ya sabes, "la última noche en la tierra". —Esta vez fue Cas quien rió, asintiendo —. Pensar que estuve a punto de perderme esto. De perderte para siempre. —Dean enterró su rostro en el pecho de Castiel y éste acarició suavemente su cabello —. Estuve meses llorando tu muerte, amigo. —Cas se inclinó y besó su cuero cabelludo, y Dean lo rodeó con un brazo, apretando con más fuerza, concentrándose nuevamente en las palpitaciones regulares del ángel.

—Creí que habías venido de inmediato. ¿Qué te hizo viajar entonces, tanto tiempo después? —preguntó intrigado apoyando la mejilla en su coronilla.

—Un cassette —dijo Dean.  _"¿mmm?"_  respondió Cas, y la vibración del sonido en el pecho le hizo cosquillas y Dean volvió a sonreír. Nuevamente pensó en la continuidad del tiempo y en qué sería de esa cinta ahora, cuando regresara —. Tú... dejaste un mensaje grabado para mí, por si morías. Para que yo supiera lo que sentías por mí. Tardé en encontrarlo. —Dean se reacomodó, colocando su cabeza debajo de la mandíbula de Castiel. Todavía no podía creer que eso haya sucedido hacía apenas unas cinco horas. Castiel se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—Sabes que no volveré a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Dean lo apretó con más fuerza. Claro que no lo haría, era la forma que Cas tenía de asegurarse de que Dean no volvería a viajar en el tiempo por él. Dean se reprendió mentalmente por haber mencionado el cassette —. Dean, el futuro no está escrito aún. Las cosas pueden cambiar. Me ocuparé de sobrevivir ese día, lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí? —Dean alzó la cabeza para mirar a su ángel y con un hilo de voz dijo  _"Claro que sí."_  Volvieron a besarse, y esta vez el beso les supo más triste y amargo que los anteriores.  _"¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?"_  preguntó en un susurro —. Ya casi es hora, Dean. Debemos irnos —dijo Cas con solemnidad.

Castiel los voló de regreso al mismo punto debajo del farol. Había dejado de llover nuevamente. Dean lo abrazó con fuerza y esta vez el ángel le devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo.

—Esto no será fácil, amigo —dijo Dean con el rostro aún oculto contra el cuello de Cas —. Yo no seré siempre amable contigo, pero recuerda que si me enojo, es porque me preocupo por ti. ¿De acuerdo? —Castiel asintió con su mentón apoyado en el hombro de Dean.

—Te veré  _en ocho años_ , Dean —dijo Cas mientras soltaba el abrazo. Dean lo miró mordiéndose los labios y luego miró la cabina telefónica que aún brillaba a unos metros de distancia. Quedaban escasos minutos para que el hechizo se agote. Volvió a mirar al ángel a los ojos y protestó con un chasquido audible.

—Qué rayos —dijo el cazador —. Uno para el camino. —Y lo besó nuevamente, acunando el rostro del otro hombre entre las manos —. Te veré en  _un parpadeo_  —le aseguró.

Dean corrió hacia la caceta telefónica y desapareció en la luz blanca.

Castiel se quedó parado en el lugar, y repitió para sí mismo las mismas palabras que se había dicho hacía casi cuatro horas.

—Esperaré aquí, entonces.

Varios minutos después, Cas trajo a  _su Dean_  justo en frente suyo. Dean de 2009 volteó para mirarlo a la cara.

—Que oportuno fuiste, Cas —dijo divertido. Castiel lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada, conteniendo una sonrisa. Debía actuar con naturalidad, ese momento, por alguna razón, había sido importante para Dean.

—Teníamos una cita —dijo simplemente. Dean sonrió y se mordió los labios antes de tomarlo por el hombro.

—Jamás cambies —le ordenó poniéndose serio nuevamente. Cas logró ocultar casi por completo lo feliz que se sentía, y aunque estaba seguro de que su mirada lo delataba, Dean no dijo nada al respecto.

En la biblioteca del bunker, una luz muy blanca comenzó a emanar desde el interior de la alacena de suministros mágicos. Sam, que estaba sentado leyendo a unos metros de distancia, miró sorprendido cómo la puerta se abría bruscamente y su hermano salía despedido con fuerza chocando contra uno de los escritorios. Dean soltó una maldición frotándose una rodilla y se giró en dirección de donde había salido. La luz se fue apagando gradualmente y pronto se pudo ver el interior del armario, lleno de estantes y frascos. Sam se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Dean? ¿Finalmente decidiste salir del closet? —bromeó burlón mientras cerraba su libro. Dean lo miró algo desconcertado.

—Ja-ja Muy gracioso, Sammy —dijo Dean con una falsa diversión —. Ya hablamos de eso. ¿Cuántas veces necesitas que  _salga del closet_? —preguntó serio mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Las cejas de Sam saltaron hasta juntarse con el inicio de su cabello, y parpadeó varias veces, abriendo y cerrando la boca antes de poder preguntar  _"¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Dean?"_  El cazador finalmente encontró la cinta de mezclados en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta. Luego de mirarla sonriendo por un momento, se fijó en la expresión de su hermano   —. ¿De verdad no recuerdas? —preguntó confundido. Sam lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y negó en silencio con la cabeza —. Oh, rayos. Pensé que como tú hiciste el hechizo, recordarías. Maldición. De acuerdo, no hay tiempo para eso ahora.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Dean? ¿Qué hechizo? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y cerrando la puerta de la alacena. Entonces pudo ver el símbolo de sangre. Casi no quedaba rastro de él, pero ahí estaba, una especie de ocho horizontal con algo parecido a un "om" cruzándolo por el medio. Era el hechizo de viajes en el tiempo, lo reconoció al instante —. ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Dean? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Qué  _NO_  hice —dijo Dean con una sonrisa sucia en el rostro, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro con la mirada perdida, recordando la noche que había pasado con Castiel. Sam lo miró reprobándolo, conocía bien esa expresión en su hermano. Dean se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en lo importante ahora —. ¡Cas! —exclamó.

—¿Qué hay con Cas? —preguntó perdido Sam, y se esforzó por convencerse de que no estaba relacionado con la cara de Dean de hacía un momento.

—¿Qué qué hay con Cas? ¿¿Cómo está él?? ¿Castiel está  _bien_? —preguntó con desesperación tomando a Sam por el cuello de la camisa. Sam se lo quedó mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Claro que está bien, fue de compras con Jack. —Dean tardó un segundo en procesar eso y de pronto todo su rostro se iluminó. Tomó la cabeza de Sam entre sus manos y le besó la frente con fuerza.

En ese preciso momento, escucharon cómo la puerta del bunker se abría y volvía a cerrarse, y pasos pesados en las escaleras metálicas. Dean soltó a su hermano y corrió hacia la sala de guerra.

Castiel se veía agotado. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran pronunciadas, y tenía una profunda expresión de tristeza. Caminaba lentamente, mirando el suelo. Jack lo seguía de cerca cargando las bolsas de su ropa nueva.

Cuando Dean entró en la sala de guerra, intentó verse más calmado. Detrás de él escondía la mano que aún sostenía el cassette negro.

—Ey, Cas —dijo en tono informal, como siempre. Castiel alzó la vista, y lo miró desanimado. Se veía apagado, y Dean sintió una puntada de dolor en el pecho. El ángel suspiró antes de hablar.

—Hola, Dean —dijo en un tono muerto con su voz grave y áspera.

Dean le sonrió con timidez, y lentamente alzó la mano mostrándole la cinta de mezclados. Castiel abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pensó por un momento y buscó en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina. Sacó una cinta idéntica a la que Dean estaba sosteniendo. Una sonrisa fue creciendo en su boca hasta reflejarse en sus ojos, contuvo el aliento y bajó lo que le quedaba de las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Dean corrió a su encuentro y se abrazaron tan fuerte como antes. Se besaron apasionadamente como si estuvieran solos en la sala de guerra. Jack siguió su camino sin darle importancia, y Sam se quedó mirándolos sin saber qué rayos acababa de suceder. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Castiel estaba llorando, y Dean se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas.

—Fue el parpadeo más largo de mi vida, Dean —protestó el ángel en un susurro.

—Lo sé, Cas, lo sé —murmuró el cazador besando sus párpados —. Gracias por seguir el plan —. dijo mientras trazaba un camino de pequeños besos de regreso hacia su boca.

—Por supuesto, Dean.

Epilogo:

—¿Creen que en algún  _futuro cercano_  podrán explicarme lo que acaba de suceder? —interrumpió Sam. Dean y Cas rieron al escucharlo pero continuaron besándose. Finalmente Sam desistió y los dejó solos. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por acompañarme en esto!!  
> Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de sexo un poco mas detallada. Había una en el pre-coda Regarding Dean pero no se acercaba a esto jajaja espero que les guste!  
> Ojalá no haya hecho mucho lío con el tema de los viajes en el tiempo, ser fan de volver al futuro no te garantiza no cometer errores de continuidad XD  
> (Sé que el hecho de que Cas no grabara ese audio en la cinta de mezclados no cambiaría nada, porque Dean de 2017, el que viajo en el tiempo, recuerda todo como fue originalmente. Así que si Cas estuviera muerto al regresar a su tiempo, nada le impide realmente volver a viajar. Pero me pareció complicar demasiado todo plantearlo en el fic, asi que sólo lo dejé como un comentario de Cas y el pensamiento de Dean. La realidad es que ahí entramos en una paradoja temporal, donde si cas muere pero no grabó la cinta, entonces dean no viaja en el tiempo, y el dean que viajó desaparecería (?) Era demasiado complicado y no venía mucho al punto. De todas formas ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de qué sucedería si Cas moría de todas formas.)  
> Bueno, ya saben, comenten!! gracias por leer!  
> y si les gustó y quieren mostrarme su apoyo con un café, mi pagina de ko-fi es Ko-fi.com/morlaa  
> los amo! los amo a todos! ♥


End file.
